Something We Share
by Scotch-Irish Rose
Summary: A collection of vignettes focusing on Elinor's pregnancy with Merida and how it progresses, leading up to her birth and infancy. Rated M to be safe, nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1: Always Here for You

Always Here For You

_Elinor grants her king the greatest gift of all: fatherhood._

* * *

If the queen had said that she had no qualms whatsoever about her pregnancy, and that the thought of motherhood didn't send fear rattling straight to her core, she would have been lying - through her teeth. The prospect of carrying the heir to the throne _terrified _her, to say the least. If something were to happen to her child (_their _child, she would correct herself internally, smiling to herself) would every ounce of blame from the kingdom be aimed directly at her, the carrier of the unborn heir? Would her world come crashing down upon her like an avalanche, leaving her with nothing, not even her love?

She hoped with all her heart that the child, whether it be a boy or a girl, would be born healthy. Though she subconsciously understood that her fears were irrational - no, _outlandish -_ when she felt that this seemingly unrealistic possibility was looming somewhere in the near future, she shed a tear or two.

Of course, Elinor had been apprehensive about breaking the news to her husband, who had confided in her quite blatantly years before that he had no interest in having children.

* * *

"Fergus," Elinor said quietly, placing her sewing in her lap and inhaling deeply. She had to tell him, before the symptoms of her pregnancy began becoming conspicuous.

"Aye, love. What is it?" he responded in a deep, booming voice, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

There were many other activities her husband could be participating in, such as training his men or honing his skills in archery or swords, and therefore Elinor was touched that he was willing to remain with her on this day. She had told him that morning she had been feeling a bit under the weather, but that was the extent of her confessions. Naturally, he had furrowed his brow with worry, his protective instincts rousing, and he assured her he would dedicate his attention entirely to her until she was feeling herself again.

"I... well, love. How does this look?" she asked timidly with a sigh, losing her courage and avoiding the opportunity to tell him what was really on her mind.

"Ye never cease to amaze me, lass." he marveled, kissing her cheek gently and wrapping his arms around her from behind the chair, enveloping her with his warmth on this otherwise brisk day. "Do ye need anythin', darlin'? Don't hesitate to ask, now."

She remained silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts before continuing. She _had _to tell him.

"I need to talk to ye about somethin'." she replied, and the king released her from his embrace, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting down in front of her.

"Aye, go on, then. Ye know ye can tell me anythin'." he said, grasping one of her hands in his and kissing it lightly. She took yet another deep breath before responding.

"Ye know I haven't been feelin' all that well recently, and I visited the castle medic today." she began, and Fergus scooted the chair closer to her, now holding both of her hands.

"Elinor, why didn't ye tell me sooner?" he pressed, kissing her palm. "Thank goodness I stayed with ye. What if ye'd needed me and I wasn't here?" Fergus kissed her forehead gently and sighed. "Ye're not warm, and ye don't look feverish." he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Och, Fergus, I'm feelin' fine now." she said, caressing his cheek with her palm. "I'm just a wee bit drowsy."

"I'll put ye to bed, then." he offered, making a motion to lift her from the chair.

She shook her head in protest, asking him to sit. He obediently took his seat once more, gazing at her intently.

"Fergus, there's somethin' that's been on my mind that I think ye should know." she murmured, her voice catching, and Fergus gazed at her with frantic concern.

"Out with it lass!" he pleaded. How could she do this to him? Did she not trust him completely?

"Fergus, dear," she whispered, feeling her eyes brim with tears, "you and I, we're goin' to have a wee babby." Elinor's amber eyes locked with Fergus' azure ones, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Eli," he said incredulously. "Do ye mean... are ye tryin' to tell me that... y-ye're pregnant?"

The queen nodded, laughing tearfully yet ecstatically as her husband placed a hand possessively upon her stomach.

Without warning, he scooped her into his arms and carried her with ease out of the room, all the while bellowing, "I'm goin' to be a father! My Elinor, she's carryin' our child!"

He placed a tender kiss upon her lips as the servants began to cheer, and he retreated to their bedchamber with her cradled in his arms. He placed her cautiously upon the bed and lay down beside her, planting light kisses upon her face.

"I love ye so much." he whispered, rubbing her stomach lovingly, having already established an emotional connection with their unborn child. "_I _am goin' to be a _father."_

"I thought ye didn't want to have wee ones." Elinor mused, though she wasn't complaining. She was delighted that Fergus was accepting of the idea of fathering a child with her.

"I was daft, love." he professed, enveloping her in an embrace. "You were the only lady I'd want to be the mother of my children."

"I love you." Elinor whispered immediately, a stray tear rolling down her cheek at his touching, sincere words.

"I love ye more." he said stubbornly, kissing her tear away.

* * *

Normally, as the two monarchs would gather by the fire in the evening to discuss the somewhat harrowing events of the day, they often indulged in savory wines and other assorted beverages, but the now expecting queen had absolutely no taste for her usual drink.

Therefore, whenever she began to feel ill, her ever-faithful husband fetched her some warm milk and a biscuit in an effort to ease her often upset stomach, be it day or night. She understood her bouts of illness were more than likely being caused by the growing being inside of her, and she already loved the child dearly, but she could get rather irritated by the symptoms, especially when they interfered with her duties.

Usually, the offerings settled her stomach, but there were some times when the queen simply had to suffer through her bouts of nausea, all the while being comforted by her supportive husband, who wished fervently that he could relieve her in some way of her discomfort.

* * *

The king shifted in bed at the familiar moaning of his queen. He instinctively brought her close, rubbing her back comfortingly. His poor love hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, leaving her exhausted during the day, stifling yawns left and right during her queenly duties.

"Stomach botherin' ye, love?" he asked with empathy, receiving a nod from and another groan from Elinor. "Would ye like somethin' to eat? May help ease yer collywobbles."

She gazed up at him with the pair of lovely amber eyes that he adored.

"I don't want to trouble ye." she said ashamedly. She harbored guilt at the fact that she had been keeping her husband awake with her.

"Elinor, it's no trouble at all." Fergus kissed her nose before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, exiting the room in search of something to comfort his ailing wife.

He returned several minutes later to find Elinor curled up beneath the covers, and he cautiously sat down on the bed, placing his offerings on the bedside table. He placed a hand upon his queen's shoulder, and she burrowed out from under the pile of blankets, her silken strands of dark chestnut hair messy and tangled. Her clouded eyes darted to the plate and chalice on the table, and Fergus gently offered them to her.

"Ye're such a dear." she said, graciously accepting the food. She placed the chalice of warm milk beside her on the table on her side of the bed, and began nibbling on a biscuit. As she settled her head upon the pillow, Fergus tucked the quilts around her, kissing her temple lovingly.

"Are ye warm enough?" he inquired, settling down himself after the queen nodded. She appeared to wince in pain, and Fergus glanced at her guiltily. Her suffering was partly caused by him, and he abhorred himself for it.

She took a sip of the milk, the warmth of the drink instantly providing comfort to her upset stomach. Finishing off the bread, she set the dishes upon the table, taking a final swig of the milk before snuggling close to her husband.

"I'm sorry I've been so demandin' lately, love. I've been a burden." she whispered apologetically, and the king kissed the apex of her head.

"Don't ye mention it, Eli. Ye haven't been demandin', nor have ye been a burden. Ye're carryin' our wee babby, it's the least I can do."

He smiled as the queen kissed him on the mouth, and she sighed contentedly as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, her stomach finally appeased.

"Sleep well, darlin'." Fergus whispered in a nearly inaudible tone.

* * *

Fergus' eyes widened with sheer curiosity whenever his wife entered the room, when she wasn't having one of her quite fierce mood swings. He would bound toward her, his blue eyes gleaming with child-like wonder, and knelt down in front of her, becoming shocked yet overjoyed as he placed his hand upon the queen's protruding stomach and felt the slightest of kicks or movements by the growing manifestation, that, he was proud to say, _he _had aided her in creating.

Elinor was often ashamed of her figure, as her usual wardrobe no longer suited her, but Fergus could easily make her feel as if she were the most beautiful lass in the world.

Perhaps the most frustrating of all, her pregnancy left Elinor with a limited ability to interact intimately with Fergus, a situation that irked both the king _and _queen. Whenever Fergus ushered Elinor in for an embrace, it rendered the rulers in an awkward position, as the king was forced to use caution, fearing he may harm their unborn child.

The queen was often extremely fatigued, and when she and Fergus did spend some private time together, showing their love for one another physically, Elinor had a habit of tiring quickly.

* * *

"Are ye alright, love?" Fergus chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair behind his queen's ear.

She nodded furiously as she inhaled and exhaled in heavy breaths, continuing to rest her head upon him as her pleasurable climax washed over her, beaming widely for the duration of it before it subsided.

The king tenderly cradled the queen in his arms before gently moving her to the empty space of the mattress beside him. He wasn't bothered in the slightest by Elinor's slight lacking of enthusiasm during their romantic pursuits, as it was well understood by him that she was indeed carrying extra weight along with her. In turn, he always did his best to remain calm and gentle as to avoid harming Elinor or their unborn child, as he had a tendency to become eager very quickly. Though the king and queen were quite cautious in their activities, their extra care in no way caused their intimate moments to be any less enjoyable.

She sprawled out on the mattress beside him, taking his hand gently and kissing his wrist. He rolled over to face her, kissing her lovingly before placing a hand upon her swollen midsection.

"Do ye think it will be a boy or a girl?" she asked in a soft tone, and the king smiled.

"It's bound to be one or the other." he replied, and the queen playfully nudged him.

"I mean it, Fergus." she said in all seriousness, eying him.

Fergus waited a moment before speaking. "A lass." he stated confidently, placing a hand upon her stomach. "She'll be as gorgeous as you, darlin'."

"Oh, will she, now?" she chuckled softly, a blush coming to her face. "And what if the babby is a lad?" she ventured. "I suppose he'll be as brave and charmin' as his father." she whispered, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"He'll have his dashin' good looks, too, Eli. Don't ye forget that." he boasted, quirking a brow at her.

"Our son will grow into a wonderful man." she said proudly, brushing her lips past his.

"But the babby's a lass." he said, touching noses with her. "So she'll be as beautiful as her mum."

"How are ye so sure, hm?" she challenged teasingly. "I think I know my body better than you do."

"I know yer body." he assured, grinning at her cheekily. Elinor rolled her eyes at his flirting, though secretly she adored it.

Fergus felt as if it were his duty to protect the royal, precious cargo. He massaged her swollen stomach gently, smiling ecstatically at the prospect that their child was resting just inches from his face. He planted a soft, gentle kiss on her bare skin, slowly making his way to her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Elinor drew a short gasp, and Fergus gazed at her anxiously. Smiling warmly at him, she took his hand and placed it upon her stomach, allowing him to feel the true power of the kick that belonged to their child, the prince or princess of DunBroch.


	2. Chapter 2: Yearning for that Moment

Yearning For That Moment**  
**

_After a meeting with the lords, the moment finally arrives._

* * *

He couldn't stop glancing at her. Her amber eyes, usually bright and alert, were tired and weary. Her dark, chestnut tresses, though normally smooth and glossy, were slightly disheveled in multiple places, her braids lacking the exactness and perfection they usually possessed.

She placed her hands on her protruding stomach with a quiet sigh, as if she were embracing their unborn child. As she absentmindedly twisted her wedding ring around her finger, Fergus studied his queen. Her eyes seemed to be a void, as if she were deep in thought, although not about the matter at hand. A yawn escaped from her as she wearily gazed upon the crowd.

"My lady queen..." a voice pressed rather impatiently, and her eyes darted to the owner of the voice.

"Pardon me, Lord MacGuffin, I seem to have become rather distant." she apologized, and Fergus took her hand gently, giving it a light squeeze. "Please continue."

"Yer Highness, I wish to address the matter of the land situated between yer fellow clans. As the leaders of our respective clans, Lords Dingwall, Macintosh and I have come to a disagreement..." MacGuffin said, studying the men he was referring to.

"'Tisn't a disagreement, the land is rightfully mine!" the cantankerous Lord Dingwall shouted petulantly. His clan gave an uproar in agreement, and he grinned triumphantly.

Elinor sighed in exasperation, receiving a sympathetic smile from her husband. She managed a slight smile herself, deeply appreciating his support. Though she was considered to be the diplomat, as she came from a royal family and her husband was quite impetuous regarding most situations, Fergus often accompanied her when she met with their fellow clans to make important decisions and settle disputes, which seemed to be running rampant.

Elinor darted her eyes once again at the group of clans gathered in front of the king and queen's thrones as another lord spoke up.

"Ye're both mistaken!" Lord Macintosh yelled, rallying his clan and supporters. "The land belongs to me, and both of ye dobbers know it!" he added provocatively, turning on his heels to face the king and queen. "Isn't that right, Yer Majesties?"

"I'm certain we can find a way to settle this..." Elinor began, immediately being rudely interrupted.

"Och! Gads!" Lord Dingwall screeched, shaking his fist in warning at his rival. "Ye worthless numpty, I'm goin' to..."

The clans erupted in noisy arguments, spewing curses at each other left and right. Several men from the opposing clans began violently attacking and fighting one another, and Fergus glanced at Elinor, who was massaging her temples in distress, her eyes squeezed shut as the pain of her throbbing head consumed her.

Usually, his Elinor would threaten the lords with her intimidation and regal aura to the point that a calmness would be instilled in them, but she clearly was preoccupied by her veritable exhaustion. He knew his love was in no shape, emotional or physical, to listen to such a ruckus, and he was determined to eradicate the chaos at once.

He rose from his throne, clenching his fists in rage. "_Silence!" _he demanded in a roar, his voice reverberating throughout the room, and the great hall quickly fell silent.

The king, though he sported a rugged, tough exterior, was normally a considerate, kind man, and was always gentle and tender towards his queen, but he would show his true prowess at ruling when his Elinor experienced any situation that caused her discomfort.

"I don't want to hear another word outta any of ye!" he snapped angrily. "And if ye use any more of that foul language 'round m'lady," he said intimidatingly, glancing at his fellow clans, "ye'll be answerin' to _me,_ not _her."_ he added in a growl, and as the clans muttered in conformation and nodded reluctantly, the king returned to his throne to address his queen, who smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh, darling," she whispered, surprising herself at her emotion. She _was _touched at his protective nature, but lately she had been back and forth between laughter and tears so easily, she sometimes was unsure of how to handle it.

"Are ye still up for this, darlin'? I'll accompany ye to the bedchamber, get ye settled, then I'll come back and deal with this mess." he offered, gesturing at the clans.

Elinor shook her head at his thoughtfulness, though she greatly appreciated the offer.

"Nonsense, love, I rule this kingdom just as much as you do. I can't afford to be absent." She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her form.

"'s not a draft in here, is there?" he asked, beginning to remove his bearskin cape to provide warmth for his wife and child.

"Fergus, darling. I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself. Thank ye though, I do appreciate it." she assured him. "I'll be sure to let ye know if I need anythin'."

He placed a hand gently upon her bulging stomach, rubbing it lovingly. "I love ye both." he said, pecking her cheek.

He sat down upon his throne, eying his fellow clans threateningly. "Now, if any of ye start another rammy, the clan DunBroch will seize the entire piece of land!" The clans began to protest, but immediately quieted at the king's angry stare.

Lord MacGuffin cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "My sincerest apologies, King Fergus and Queen Elinor. I know ye both must be under stress, considerin' the imminent arrival of yer babe." he observed, gazing at the rulers in shame.

"I do appreciate yer sympathy, Lord MacGuffin." Elinor responded weakly, wearily gazing at her husband. _"We _appreciate yer sympathy. I just wish the wee one would arrive already." she chuckled slightly, softly placing a hand upon the bulge that was her stomach, where just inside her baby rested. "This babby's just like its father. It's a strong wee thing." She turned her head slightly to smirk at Fergus, who shrugged modestly.

"Babes are nothin' but trouble." Lord Dingwall scoffed, indicating to his men. "Come, lads. Let's be off. It appears we're to get nothin' done today, what with the queen's _condition." _

He emphasized the word sarcastically, and the king bolted upright from his throne, glaring menacingly at his rival. How _dare _he speak about his queen in that manner? It was inexcusable in his eyes! Just as he was about to step off the raised platform to confront his target, (an impeccably easy target considering Dingwall's puny stature and the king's muscular build), Elinor's voice caused him to halt in his tracks.

He turned to face her, ready to oblige to any of her whims at a moment's notice. There was a beat of silence before she slowly rose to her feet, struggling a bit in the process due to her cargo, though she rejected Fergus' offer of aid.

"I do apologize." she said, accepting Fergus' arm as he linked his with hers.

"Ye've nothin' to apologize for, dear." he assured her under his breath, waving off the remaining clans. Clan Dingwall had already exited without a single condolence or bow of respect.

As the doors of the great hall clanged shut, and the guards took their positions, Elinor gave a slight sound, and Fergus instinctively took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"What is it? Elinor, is it time?" he pressed anxiously, observing the queen as she gazed down upon their child.

"Ye're beginnin' to become more trouble than ye're worth, ye cheeky thing." she cooed to the baby, raising her head to appease her anxiety-ridden consort (who sported an utterly hysteric expression), with a warm smile. "They surely feel safe and warm right where they are," she told him. "I don't think they're quite ready yet."

Fergus exhaled, and Elinor couldn't be certain if it was a sigh of relief or impatience. He wished as just as much as she did, if not more, for this baby to be born, but only time would tell when the heir would arrive. He squatted down in front of her stomach, planting a light kiss upon it.

"Are ye aimin' to drive yer mum and me mad?" he asked of the child, who naturally gave no response. "Ye're not even out yet and ye're already causin' trouble for us."

"Like father, like child." Elinor muttered, this being an impetus to persuade the king to rise to his feet and place a kiss upon her lips. She chuckled into his mouth, sighing in euphoria at the heavenly contact.

* * *

"What Dingwall said, I don't believe a word of it."

Elinor, in her effort to finally gain sleep, raised her head from the soft, fluffy haven that was her pillow, and in response to his statement, whispered, "What's that, darling?"

"'Babes are nothin' but trouble'," he scoffed, folding his arms. "No child of ours would be anythin' like the spawn of _him_."

"Are ye concerned about somethin', dear?" the queen replied, rolling over on her back and turning her head to face the king, who had his eyes locked upon what appeared to be the wooden crib in the corner of the room.

He had arranged to have the bassinet crafted by the finest carver in the village soon after Elinor had told him the news, and it was, indeed, a sumptuous bed in the queen's personal opinion.

"I just hope I'll be a decent father." he said, matching a slight smile with the empathetic one he was receiving from his wife.

"Fergus, ye will be a truly wonderful father. There's no way ye couldn't be, as tender a husband as ye are."

With a proud grin, he leaned in to kiss her delicate nose before leaning back upon his pillow and lacing his fingers behind his head. He now sported a relieved smile, and Elinor's heart swelled with adoration for him.

"I know ye'll be the best mum in the world, lass." he said, receiving a reply of a low moan from the queen. "What's the matter, love? Ye feelin' ill agai–..."

He snapped his head around to face her, his epiphany suddenly occurring. His queen managed a slight smile towards him, despite the state she was currently in. The moment had finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to DunBroch

Welcome to DunBroch**  
**

_King Fergus and Queen Elinor welcome their new baby.  
_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter contains a "maternal moment". There isn't any graphic detail, but MANLY MEN who are reading my work may feel a bit weird. Just throwing a warning out there to those who are a little squeamish.**

* * *

"Fergus," the queen whispered, "it's time."

She winced and gave another groan as a wave of pain slowly made its way through her lithe body.

"Wh-wh-what?" Fergus stammered, ripping back the sheets on the bed. "A-are ye sure?"

Elinor nodded furiously. She was positive; she'd never been more positive of anything in her entire life. She forcibly gripped his hand as the baby communicated to her once again.

"Fergus, this babby's comin' right now." she whimpered, fear beginning to settle over her. She wasn't ready; she was nowhere near prepared for the birth of the heir to the throne.

"What do I do, Elinor?!" Fergus inquired urgently, mumbling hysterically under his breath as Elinor began to moan steadily.

"Ye simply have to call for the midwife, she'll take care of everythin'." she replied shakily, and Fergus kissed her hand.

"Don't ye worry, Eli, I'll handle it. Don't move."

"I don't believe I could if I had any desire to!" she shrieked, beginning to draw in short breaths.

And with that, he bolted from the bed, shouting and calling frantically outside the door. The thunderous clamor of footsteps began to sound, and Elinor allowed her head to fall back upon the pillow. In the blink of an eye, a crowd had quickly gathered in the room, all of the women rambling on at each other, anxiously trotting about. A single person retreated to the queen's bedside, and she felt a pair of lips press against hers.

"I'm here, love. I'm here. I'm not goin' to leave ye for a second." Fergus assured her, taking her hand in his. "Ye can count on me." Elinor managed a warm smile, and the king's heart swelled at the wonderful sight.

A plump woman waddled into the room, and almost immediately, the group of women gathered in the room silenced their chaotic gibberish, stepping aside to allow her entrance.

"How are ye feelin', my queen?" she asked calmly, joining Fergus at his wife's bedside.

"She's not feelin' well, at all!" he snapped, darting his eyes from Elinor to the intruder who was encroaching on to his boundaries. He couldn't understand why his dear love, who was obviously in pain, was not being tended to.

"Won't be long now," the midwife attested, seemingly to herself. "My apologies, m'lord, but do ye mind? We haven't the time to dawdle." The king remained silent for a moment before finally grasping what the midwife meant by her statement, turning his head to face her with a trite pair of eyes.

"I'm not leavin' her." he stated affirmatively, furrowing his brow and glaring stonily at the woman.

"I am sorry, Sire, but I'm goin' to have to ask ye to..."

"I am the king, am I not?" he challenged authoritatively. "I'm _stayin'_ with my wife."

Deep down, he knew that it was uncalled for to speak to someone who was trying to _help _Elinor in such a manner, but his concern for his wife was guiding his judgment at the moment.

"Fergus!" Elinor scolded. "Ye shouldn't be talkin' to her that way..."

She trailed off as a wave of searing pain shot through her body, and she tossed her head back upon the pillow, moaning in agony. The audible cry from the queen caused the king to place his hands upon her out of sheer distress. He tucked a hand behind the nape of her neck and pulled her head up gently.

"Speak to me, lass!" he pleaded, and the corners of the queen's mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"I-I'm fine, dear." she assured him, wincing and gritting her teeth as the sensation returned.

"Ye're not fine, Elinor! Ye're _not _fine!" Fergus cried, helplessly grabbing her hand.

"This child is comin' my king, and it's comin' soon." the midwife piped up rather nervously, though the expression on her face remained stoic.

Fergus continued to gaze pleadingly at Elinor, who gazed up at him, glassy-eyed. She was as scared as he was, though she didn't wish to let on. She couldn't worry him any more than he already was. She didn't have the heart to. She loved him all too much.

"Please, dear." she whispered hoarsely. "Ye don't need to be seein' me like this."

"M'lord, ye have to trust me." the midwife said, placing a hand upon his shoulder. He nodded slowly, though he was conforming to the request from his wife, not the unfamiliar woman.

"I love you," Elinor whispered, and Fergus leaned in, kissing her temple affectionately. He couldn't speak. Any words he could attempt to utter would be incoherent; slurred at best. He simply turned on his heels quickly, weaving through the several nursemaids scattered about and leaving the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Pulling up a chair, he sighed, plopped himself down in it, and waited.

* * *

After several minutes, Elinor's frantic screams emanated from behind the door, and the king instinctively and rapidly bolted to his feet, causing the chair to topple over. He grabbed the doorknob in a tight fist, but restrained himself. Elinor had asked him to remain outside, and he would abide by her wishes.

She cried out again, this time for him. His name, called in Elinor's familiar brogue, reverberated through his ears. He twisted the knob violently, pushing the door open. He scurried to her side, caressing her cheeks with both hands, and kissed her lips. She shrieked into his mouth, and he pulled back, stroking her face gently with the back of his hand. He turned to the midwife, who was currently lifting up the queen's nightgown, obviously easier to handle than the skirts on one of her dresses.

"What can I do?" he asked firmly, and the midwife looked up from her task long enough for him to catch a glimpse of Elinor's blood-stained gown. Fergus' stomach momentarily lurched at this sight, not out of repulsion, but out of sheer sympathy for what torture his wife must have been enduring. He regained his composure, and reiterated, "What do I need to do?"

"Well, if ye _must _remain present, I s'pose ye could start by comfortin' her." she sighed, not bothering to look up from the task at hand, as she had quickly gone back to work. Fergus knelt beside their bed once again, placing his hand upon Elinor's cheek.

"Oh, Elinor," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek. Elinor's eyes fluttered open at this moment, and he kissed her lips lightly. "I wish ye didn't have to go through this..."

"Och, ye worry too much about me, Fergus," she said, managing a smile.

"I've the right to worry, lass," he retorted, taking her hand in his as she gave a low groan. "It's _our _wee babby. If anythin' happens to you or our child..." His face twisted up in confusion at her sudden, excited grin and tearful laugh.

"Dear, if I can handle you, I can handle _that _wee lamb."

She indicated toward the nursemaid with her head, which sported several strands of hair clinging tenaciously to her skin. With all of his attention focused on his wife, Fergus neglected to notice the sound of a newborn's wailing filling the room, and he quickly turned his head toward the sound. The group of women quickly scurried out of the room with the child, and the king, having wanted to get acquainted with their new family member, drew a short gasp. A soft chuckle arose from the queen, and he anxiously turned to face her.

"Elinor!" he cried questioningly, but the queen gently grasped his hand, pulling him closer to her.

"They'll be back momentarily, don't ye worry. We'll spend plenty of time with the wee lamb, I promise ye." Fergus sighed in relief, an apparent weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"Ye're my brave lass, love." he praised her, touching her forehead tenderly, which still had several beads of sweat remaining on it. "I love ye so much, Eli."

"I love ye too, Fergus." she responded in a whisper, her stomach fluttering as he lightly kissed her lips.

"How are ye feelin' now, darlin'?" he inquired, running his fingers through her thick locks of hair.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear..." she replied with a soft sigh, reclining upon the bed.

She was a vision of loveliness in her king's eyes, and he crouched beside the bed, listening intently to her calmed breathing. She seemed fatigued, he thought, though who wouldn't be after experiencing childbirth?

The queen opened her eyes at the slow creaking of an opened the door, and Fergus turned as the midwife entered the room, carrying a bundle in her arms.

"My king and queen," she said cheerfully over the cries of the baby, "I present yer daughter."

She gently handed the new princess to her father, who accepted her without hesitation. He gazed down upon the baby, her small nostrils flaring as she continued to produce shrill cries. Her face was framed with a mop of red curls, and her rosy cheeks and tiny nose were dotted with plentiful freckles. The midwife bowed as she left the royal family in privacy, shooing away the numerous servants eavesdropping from outside the door.

Fergus turned to reveal their precious daughter to Elinor, whose amber eyes, which had been clouded and weary up to that point, instantly brightened at the wondrous sight she beheld.

"Look at her, darlin'! Look at our wee lass." he said, giving his wife a turn to cradle the baby in her arms. "She's got some powerful lungs, so she does." he chuckled, rendered entranced at their little girl. _He _had a _daughter._ "Oh, darlin'. She looks so much like you." he added gently, touching the baby's velvet cheek.

"She looks much more like you, my love." Elinor giggled, touching noses with her new daughter, who continued to bawl. "There, now. There's no need for all these tears, now is there?" she cooed to the baby with a tender smile.

She smiled as the girl ceased her crying, quieting her cries to soft whimpers. She cocked her head slightly, perplexed at the sight of her mother, the queen's unfamiliar face gazing down at her with pure, unabated adoration. The baby's small mouth curved upward in a smile, and she lifted up her pair of pudgy hands, squealing in delight as Elinor brought her up to her face and kissed her in a way only a mother could.

"Ye're just too precious." the mother whispered breathlessly. Fergus laughed as their daughter began tugging at her mother's necklace, holding it and gazing at it intently. She made a motion to pop it in her mouth, but the queen hastily intervened. "No, m'wee darling," she said, kissing her daughter lovingly once more to appease the now fussing girl. Her maternal instincts took over, and she tenderly lifted the princess up to her breast, allowing her to nurse. The infant cooed, and Elinor's lips curved upward into a joyful smile. "My goodness, sweetheart! Stuffin' our gob like our father already, are we?" she chuckled, finding herself oddly amused at the phenomenal rate her daughter was satisfying her hunger.

As their princess finished, the king and queen regarded her with adoration, exchanging a slight laugh with one another as a hiccup popped from their daughter's mouth. She yawned contentedly, exposing her toothless gums, and snuggled closer to her mother's chest, using her tiny fist to toy contentedly with the queen's precious necklace. Elinor readjusted her nightgown and sighed softly, cradling her baby's head with her palm and stroking her soft curls with her opposite hand. The mother pressed her lips to her baby's face, affectionately kissing her soft skin. Fergus lightly touched his wife's shoulder, and the queen beamed, peeling back the blanket bundled up around their daughter. She revealed the infant to him, and he chuckled as the innocent princess slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't forget about yer dad, now, wee babe." Fergus cautioned, chuckling further as the princess' azure eyes widened at the sight of her father, a new face that towered over her. Despite his intimidating size, she showed no fear, and she began to coo and babble delightedly, making grabbing motions at the man she recognized as her father. Elinor invited the king to join her on the bed, allowing him to settle down on the mattress beside her. He gently removed their baby from his wife's arms, setting the eager child down on his lap, finally granting her freedom from the blanket.

She gave a shrill squeal, raising her arms in an effort to convince her father to hold her. He willingly obliged, lifting up his daughter and kissing her forehead. She squeaked in approval, stretching out one of her hands to fumble with the peculiar object on his head, and she gripped his mustache with a force to be reckoned with in her other tiny fist. He placed a kiss upon her belly, and she squealed with glee, moving her short legs in the air as she tested them out.

"Well, now, we can't have our wee princess goin' around naked as a wee babby, now can we?" Elinor crooned, smiling as her daughter curled her toes and squealed again. The king, with a helpless glance, allowed the queen to take the baby into her arms again. She rocked her rhythmically, and their offspring momentarily drifted off, comforted by her mother's touch, and soft, adoring tone of voice.

"Aye, darlin', but that's what she is!" Fergus said cheerfully, lowering his voice and observing his family in ecstasy. "She's _our _wee babby, Elinor. She's all _ours." _


	4. Chapter 4: Our New Arrival

Our New Arrival

_The king and queen present their daughter to their kingdom.  
_

* * *

**A/N: This is a rather short vignette, but I'm happy with it nonetheless.  
**

* * *

The king boomed with amused laughter at the sound of his wife's voice, watching the queen attempt to pry an object from their daughter's intractable grip.

"Och, ye're a cheeky wee thing, so ye are!" Elinor said to her daughter, receiving a response of a joyful laugh from the baby in the bassinet the woman was bending over. "Ye act more like yer father every day." she sighed, turning to face her husband, who approached her with a proud grin.

"She's so much like you, too, love. I can't take all the credit." he said, kissing her lips. His wife cupped his face with her hands, then pulled back with a chuckle, gesturing to their daughter.

"Aye, now. Do ye mind convincin' our wee lass to give up her treasure?" she asked, gazing at her giggling daughter with unmistakable fondness.

Fergus leaned over the side of the crib and tickled his daughter under her chin with his finger. She squealed happily, continuing to clutch the queen's emerald-jeweled crown to her chest with one arm and reaching to grasp her father's finger with her other small hand, scarcely able to establish a grip.

"C'mon now, darlin'." he chuckled, tugging on the diadem gently.

The princess' joyous expression quickly twisted up in a frown. She wasn't willing to give up her possession, as she tightened her tenacious grip and produced a sound that resembled a growl. Fergus glanced at Elinor, who had rested a small hand upon his shoulder. The king reached down and poked the princess' belly with extreme tenderness, causing her to release a shrill squeak. She momentarily loosened her grip, providing Fergus with the opportunity to remove the crown from her hand.

She gazed up at him with teary, crestfallen, blue eyes, showing a feeling of betrayal caused by her father. Her lip began to tremble, and she started to bawl, tears rolling down her dampened cheeks.

"Now, now. Hush, wee lass. Don't cry. Yer dad can't stand seein' ye this way." Fergus cooed, gently lifting the baby from her crib and hugging her tightly to his chest, rocking her rhythmically. As she was cradled in her father's arms, she ceased her crying, replacing it with a soft babbling as her father gently pressed his quite large nose to her tiny one. She threw her hands up in the air, yanking his mustache fervently with both of her hands.

"Och, ye wee demon, you! Don't be doin' that to my lad!" Elinor chided with a laugh, lifting the baby from her father's arms and squeezing her lovingly, never wanting to let her go. "Why do ye have to be such a wee lamb?" She planted kisses repeatedly upon her face, joining her bubbly daughter in giggles as Fergus wrapped his arms around his two lasses.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, placing Elinor's crown atop her head and tenderly kissing her cheek.

The queen nodded, gently handing the princess back to the king. He draped her over his shoulder, placing one hand upon her back and one beneath her bottom. He turned his head to gaze into his daughter's clear, blue orbs, and they appeared to be filled with anticipation. He blew gently into her ear, and the girl squealed with laughter.

"Are ye ready, lass?" he inquired of his daughter, and she responded with a series of incoherent gurgles, though she recognized the excited tone in her father's voice. She smiled and squeaked with a slight giggle, and the king began making his trek out to the balcony outside the royal bedchamber, being accompanied by his queen in hot pursuit.

The gathering of the kingdom, which included numerous villagers, officials, and fellow clans, all gazed up at the royal family with expectant, eager faces.

"The king and I are overjoyed at the arrival of our daughter." Elinor called out to the crowd, which instantly erupted in cheers at this glorious revelation.

"My queen and I present to ye, our subjects," he boomed, revealing their joyful child to the kingdom, "Princess Merida, the newest member of the clan DunBroch."

The audible uproar of cheers from their subjects, along with the delighted cooing and giggling from their daughter, was music to Fergus and Elinor's ears.


	5. Chapter 5: Motherly

Motherly

_A one-shot accentuating a close mother & daughter relationship.  
_

* * *

**A/N: It has come to my attention that it would have been quite impossible for the clans to be drinking tea, as it didn't exist for them in the 10th century. Nevertheless, I'm going to refer to it as "artistic license", since I believe Merida poured tea for the queen in the movie, unless I'm mistaken and it was something else. :X**

* * *

Fergus handled his cup somewhat awkwardly as he brought it to his mouth, the hot liquid sloshing over the side and dripping upon his kilt. He whispered a curse under his breath, receiving a stare from his wife and a hysterical giggling from his precious daughter settled upon the queen's lap. The infant clapped her hands in sheer mirth.

"_Darling_," said the queen, gesturing her head towards the company beside her. "Please."

Fergus sighed wearily. Was it so difficult to fit in with women? Perhaps it wasn't, but to please his Elinor, he would do anything – though he was rather ashamed that he was indulging in tea. It was the only beverage offered to him, and he didn't protest, for fear of offending or embarrassing his wife.

"I-I'm sorry, love." he stuttered timidly, placing his cup of tea upon the table before him. "Please excuse my behavior."

Truthfully, he would rather be doing practically _anything _besides drinking tea with the queen and his rivals' wives, though _his _wife had made a polite request to have him join her, as it would be rather rude for the king not to be present while guests were paying a visit to the castle. Unfortunately, he could seldom deny the queen of anything.

"Oh, Elinor! Darling, ye're so very lucky to have a man like King Fergus! He could teach my Alpin a thing or two..." Lady Dingwall commented, sipping her tea and mumbling a few irritated phrases in Gaelic.

Fergus, as he gazed out the window, captured in his own thoughts, could hear remnants of the voices of his men training outside. Despite being intrigued by this, he had a habit of eavesdropping on his wife's banter with the three other women, with whom she'd maintained a steady relationship despite his often tense relations with their own husbands.

Elinor had no control over the dreamy smile that spread across her face at the mention of her love, facing her husband and smiling at him adoringly, though she furrowed her brow at Fergus' sudden, distant behavior.

"Fergus, dear?" He turned his head back to her, his heart swelling at the sight of his beloved lasses. "Somethin' wrong, love?" she asked, releasing Fergus from his trance. He shook his head, chuckling as Merida squirmed in her mother's arms, beginning to whimper fussily.

"She's usually wantin' to be fed at this time of day, Eli. She's got a healthy appetite, so she does." he marveled, placing a gentle hand upon his daughter's soft curls. "Such a glutton, aren't ye, wee darlin'?"

Elinor subtly offered Merida the chance to nurse, though her baby denied this offer, turning her head away from her mother and kicking her legs in a fuss.

"Perhaps she's just in need of a wee kip," Elinor cooed, cradling Merida in her arms. "Are ye growin' sleepy, my love?" she inquired of the princess, who, as if in response to the queen, yawned softly and rested her head upon her mother's bosom, giving a slight sound of contentment.

Elinor wrapped the blanket cloaking her daughter snugly around her, and another yawn arose from the princess as she buried her face in her mother's chest, pumping her legs slowly and contentedly in her soft haven.

"Look at that wee darlin'! Isn't she the cutest thing ye ever laid yer eyes upon?" Lady Macintosh squealed, smiling sheepishly as Merida's small form jumped at her cry, startled. Elinor placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead, soothing and pacifying Merida before she could begin to wail. Lady Macintosh softened her tone and continued, "Oh, she is simply too precious! M'darlin' Duff is a terror, so he is." She sighed wearily at the mention of her exuberant son.

"Elinor, may I hold the wee lamb?" Lady MacGuffin requested, regarding the princess with fondness.

Elinor gazed down upon her drowsy daughter, who had snuggled into the warmth and safety of her mother's arms.

"Of course ye may," she replied, smiling warmly. Though she had little desire of giving up her precious bundle, she thought it best to uphold her reputation as a composed, obliging ruler, and therefore gently placed her daughter into the welcoming arms of the Lady MacGuffin.

Merida's blue eyes opened and assessed the situation, craning her neck to glance back at her mother with a wistful, anxious expression. She poked her arms out of the blanket and held out her hands, producing quiet, desperate whimpers as she did so. Elinor's heart wrenched at this sight, and she had to use all of her willpower to restrain herself from snatching her daughter out of her acquaintance's grasp.

"Oh, princess, ye've no need to be afraid of me." Lady MacGuffin assured her as she held the distressed baby up at eye level, but Merida refused to be appeased.

She continued to stretch her body towards her Elinor, grunting softly as she made grabbing motions, indicating the need for her mother and no one else. Tears began welling in her azure eyes as the queen watched helplessly.

"Mummy's right here, dear!" she managed to say cheerfully, though she was instilled with guilt all the way to her core.

She felt the king place a hand upon her knee, and she placed hers atop his.

"She wants ye, love." he said, nodding slowly at his wife as she turned her head to face him, gazing at him helplessly as their beloved daughter began to bawl.

Lady MacGuffin sighed in defeat, offering Merida back to the queen as she sported a slight smile. Elinor hastily accepted her baby, bringing her daughter close as she wailed and embracing her in a motherly manner.

"Shh. Hush, now," the queen soothed, cradling the princess and rocking her gently and rhythmically. "I'm here. Mummy's here, darling Merida."

Merida momentarily silenced her crying, blinking her expressive, blue eyes and instantly recognizing her mother's smiling face. She cooed audibly, her mouth curving into a smile as she babbled her infantile language. She reached up her hands in her request for some affection, and Elinor immediately and willingly obliged, bringing her now joyful daughter up to her face. Merida nuzzled her mother's face against hers, and the queen's heart swelled with love.

"I could simply gobble ye up, ye darling thing, you!" she crooned, nibbling playfully at her daughter's ear.

Merida squeaked as she reached out her hands and placed them on the queen's face, planting her rendition of a kiss upon her mother's cheek. The other members of the congregation, including the king, regarded this display aloud with a certain fondness.

"Oh, Elinor, how did ye have such a darling child?" Lady Dingwall marveled, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her face, in awe over the sight she beheld.

"I do suppose my Fergus contributed in one way or another." Elinor replied, smiling at her proud, grinning husband.

"I hope my wee one is just like yers." Lady MacGuffin said fondly, placing a hand upon her stomach.

"Aye, when did ye say yer babby was arrivin'?" Elinor inquired, continuing to rock Merida back and forth as the princess rested her head upon her shoulder.

Merida, she observed, was becoming rather tired, and the queen was beginning to realize that over the past several hours, she had had no perception of time, and was rendered slightly guilty at the thought of forcing her husband to endure this situation. Such a dear he was, doing this for her.

"Oh, not for quite a while." Lady MacGuffin replied, exhaling. "I'm still dreadin' the day, though."

"Oh, Arline, ye should be thrilled!" Elinor exclaimed, releasing a slight chuckle as her daughter began reaching for her crown. "A wee babby is a..." she added, struggling as Merida began to chortle and grab for her treasure. "...is such a joy!"

"Elinor, darlin'," Fergus chuckled, covering his mouth to conceal the laugh threatening to escape, "do ye need me to take her?"

"No, love." Elinor said, removing her crown and allowing her daughter to grab it, examining the shining object with wide eyes. "Ye always get yer way, don't ye, Merida?" she said fondly, sighing. She turned her head to smirk at her consort. "Reminds me of someone else, also very close to my heart." she said, adoration glinting in her amber eyes.

* * *

As Fergus approached the door to his bedchamber, a tenacious smile spread across his face. The sound of his wife and daughter's voices filled the room, and although one was incomprehensible, he loved them both with all his heart.

He listened intently to the conversation for a moment before the room fell silent. He took this as an opportunity to enter the room, and he creaked to door open. Poking his head through the crack, he couldn't suppress the grin that swept across his face at the sight of his wife nursing their daughter, cradling the infant tenderly in her arms. The queen raised her head to greet her husband with a loving smile.

"Fergus, there ye are. Come in, dear. I'll be puttin' wee Merida to bed presently, then you and I can settle down for the night."

"Grand," he said cheerfully, albeit in a whisper, as he noticed his daughter was beginning to drift off. Merida yawned contentedly as Elinor pulled up her nightgown.

"Are ye ready for bed, sweetheart?" she asked lovingly of her daughter, who simply babbled in her infant language.

Fergus approached his wife, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Allow me, Eli." he said, and the queen offered him a gratified smile, kissing her daughter's face before she gently placed their child in his arms.

Whispering affectionate words to his daughter, Fergus strode to her bassinet, laying her down in her soft bed, proceeding to drape a cozy, fleece blanket over the princess and pulling it up beneath her chin. He showed some affection towards his beloved daughter, kissing her tenderly on her forehead. As he retreated to his own bed, Elinor glanced at him with an enamored smile, and he locked eyes with her, joining her on the bed and amorously kissing her neck. The queen whispered his name with a soft moan of approval, resting her head upon his chest as he wriggled under the covers.

"I don't know what came over me earlier." she murmured, and Fergus made a slight sound in inquiry as he gave her opposite arm a light squeeze with his large hand. "The way she looked at me, dear... she needed me." she added in a whisper, gazing at the bassinet in the corner of the room.

"I know, darlin'. She deeply loves ye." he said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Merida and I share that feeling."

"She adores you, as well, Fergus. She reminds me so much of ye." Elinor said, snuggling closer to her husband. She placed a hand upon his chest, tracing his pectorals with her finger. "I bet ye were just like our wee Merida when _you _were a babe." she mused, kissing his nose. He produced a low chuckle, planting several soft kisses upon her temple. She curled her toes in ecstasy as he did so.

He smiled sentimentally, replying, "Aye, I s'pose I was."


	6. Chapter 6: A Fateful Outing, Part 1 of 2

A Fateful Outing: Part One of Two**  
**

_On a family outing, the king, queen, and princess encounter hidden danger.  
_

* * *

Elinor smiled as she gazed upon her joyful husband and daughter, tugging her shawl farther up on her shoulders. The fabric, displaying the symbol of DunBroch stitched upon it as an emblem, shielded her from a chilling sea breeze. Fergus rolled about in the grass, exchanging one-sided banter with Merida as he encouraged her persistently to try speaking.

"C'mon, darlin'! I know ye can do it!" he cheered, though his baby only squealed in delight, relishing the attention she was receiving from her father. "Aw, come now, Merida. I was talkin' when I was yer age!"

"Aye, and ye've never stopped," Elinor giggled, smiling as Fergus rolled over to face her with a chuckle and a mischievous smirk. Though she could grow weary of it at times, she adored her husband's gift of gab.

Another gust of wind blew in from the sea, the sound of crashing waves pummeling the rocks settled upon the beach at the base of the cliff. Merida cooed as she darted her eyes to her mother, realizing that the queen's attention was elsewhere. She began to crawl in the direction of her mother, who had wandered precariously close to the cliff's edge. Her efforts were foiled by her father, who scooped her into his arms. To get her vengeance, she placed one foot sturdily upon his shoulder, and a hand upon his nose to gain leverage. She snatched his helmet from his head, giggling triumphantly.

"Och, ye think ye're clever, don't ye?" he teased, hugging Merida in a warm embrace.

A single raindrop fell upon Elinor's nose, and she aimed her amber eyes toward the sky, which was beginning to grow cloudy.

"This has turned into a dreich day," she muttered in disenchantment, and Fergus turned at the sound of his wife's voice.

He followed her gaze, looking up at the gray sky himself and murmured, "Aye, so it has." Taking note of his wife's stance, he instantly made the decision to intervene for fear of her plummeting off the staggering height of the cliff to the roaring tides and sharp boulders below. "Elinor, it'd comfort me if ye stepped back a ways." he cautioned, hurrying to her side and clutching her hand with a gentle tug. He snaked an arm around her waist, bringing her safely into an embrace and hugging her tightly to him. He felt his wife and daughter's bodies tremble with shivers as another gust chilled the air, and he continued with instinctive concern, "I think we should be makin' our way home, lasses."

"Aye," Elinor replied halfheartedly, her mind preoccupied. Something about the environment around them, the highlands, was slightly eerie, as if some unseen, mysterious force was lurking in the shadows. A bear pelt was draped over Elinor's shoulders, and Merida was placed in her arms.

"Keep yerself and our wee babe warm," her husband ordered, brushing off Elinor's concerned glance. "Don't fret about me."

The queen cloaked herself with the pelt, covering Merida in the process, rendering her daughter completely hidden from view. She would severely reprimand herself later on if she allowed Merida to be exposed to the elements.

"Was it such a grand idea to not bring one of the horses along, dear?" Elinor sighed, and Fergus whirled around to face her, sporting an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm rather rash, ye knew that long before we were married." he offered, shrugging. His heart swelled at the soft chuckle she gave, and he gently took her hand in his, this serving as the impetus of their trek towards the castle.

As a slight drizzle began to fall, Elinor protectively clutched Merida tighter to her chest with her arm, taking comfort in the soft, contented sigh her daughter emitted. The couple walked on, and the queen noticed several tall stones dotting the landscape beside the path, each of them displaying an intricate design.

"Pictish stones, dear?" she whispered in an inquiry directed at her husband, who nodded.

Her amber eyes darted back to the stones, the bears carved into them appearing to glare at her menacingly. She instinctively burrowed her hand deeper into his, tightly intertwining their arms and walking closer to him, so near to him that she felt as if they would combine into one. She warily glanced about, a curtain of an unsettling feeling surrounding her. Fergus gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"There's nothin' to fear, Eli. I'm right here. Ye know I won't let anythin' happen to ye, don't ye?"

Of course she did. She had complete and utter faith in him. Though, something was certainly odd. Something had seemingly caused all life to scurry for cover; or perhaps it was simply the approaching storm.

"Elinor?" At the sound of Fergus' voice, the queen turned her head to her husband, being released from her thoughts. "Ye're a bit distant." the king observed. "What's on yer mind?" She shook her head with a calm exhale, and he placed a light kiss upon her cheek. "Ye're completely safe with me, darlin'. Ye have nothin' to worry about."

"We'll be home soon." she whispered, seemingly to herself, though she directed the statement at her daughter and husband, as well.

"Aye, we will." he replied nearly inaudibly, his response unnerving to the queen. He instantly became tense, causing his wife to stop in her tracks, sensing his anxiety.

"Fergus," she murmured frightfully, knowingly, clinging to his arm. "I'm... afraid." The fear brimming in her voice sent the king spiraling into action.

"Quick, Eli. Get outta here, now!" he barked. "Don't make a single sound, ye hear me? Not a one!"

Elinor, though she abhorred leaving her husband and venturing into the glen by herself, not to mention putting her child in danger, obeyed his command with little to no hesitation. When Fergus gave an order so harshly, he was merely acting so abrasively for her own safety, and his freshly acquired love for a certain infant was also convincing him to take such action.

As she scampered behind the thick underbrush, she caught a glimpse of Fergus place a hand upon his sheath and begin to withdraw his sword, and the queen wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, conserving warmth as the skies began to pour rain more intensely.

Merida, as if puzzled by Elinor's erratic heartbeats, lifted her head and gazed into her mother's eyes. Her lip quivered, as she could sense the fear her parent and guardian, on whom she depended, was radiating.

"We must be silent, my dear. Don't be afraid, wee lamb. I'm here." she soothed, placing a hand upon her daughter's head.

Merida's eyes became an abyss, evidently focused upon something that caught her eye. Elinor stared at the princess for a moment, confounded, before a soft whisper captured her attention. Turning her head toward the sound, a small, blue light came into view, and it appeared to beckon her invitingly. She glanced in the opposite direction a final time, hesitating, before rising to her feet, securing the cloak over her shoulders and around her susceptible, irreplaceable child.

"A wisp," Elinor muttered nearly inaudibly, almost questioningly.

Merida sniffled, burying her face in her mother's gown, and the queen began to fear that the weather was beginning to take a toll on her daughter's health. She concealed her princess entirely with the protection and warmth of the pelt. As soon as the cautious queen began approaching the timid creature, it was accompanied by a companion. It remained floating, suspended in the air for a moment before disappearing out of sight. Elinor followed the trail the elusive Will o' the Wisps were leading her on, before she eventually reached a clearing, quickly coming to terms with where, exactly, she was.

The small field, topped with lush blades of grass glistening with dew, was not bare. Additional Pictish stones towered above the awestruck queen, and she gazed up at the sky, the canopy of branches shielding the queen and princess from the raindrops now cascading from the dark clouds.

A rustle in the bushes and snapping of twigs snapped Elinor back to reality, releasing her from her trance. She hastily ducked behind one of the stones, also etched with distinct patterns of bears. The stone she selected, she noticed, was carved with a particularly savage beast. Its eyes appeared to glow in the patches of sun poking through the thick clouds, and it sported a menacing scar directly on one of its malicious, beady eyes.

One of Elinor's slippers, now caked with mud, stepped upon an indentation in the earth. Her eyes darted to the ground, and her heart jumped at the sight of a giant, beastly paw print, roughly the length and width of her daughter, with razor-sharp marks of claws, slightly larger than one of the queen's delicate hands, protruding from it...


	7. Chapter 7: A Fateful Outing, Part 2 of 2

A Fateful Outing: Part Two of Two

_The queen and princess narrowly escape the jaws of a beast.  
_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has been rather hastily put together, and I feel guilty. Therefore this will probably be revised in the near future, when I receive more inspiration. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Elinor's heart beat wildly. Her muscles were plagued with tension, and her breaths quickly became rapid and shallow. She pressed herself against the Pictish stone, hoping, for her child's sake, that the beast lurking in the shadows had not missed a meal earlier in the day.

A rustle in the bushes caught her attention, and she wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter, who shivered violently against her body. The queen, her body trembling with wild fear, peered around the shield that guarded her from the unknown, her eyes landing upon several other adjacent stones, which had been scattered and knocked over with an apparent astonishing force. A set of deadly claws had been slashed through the solid stone; this eerie sight sent a perturbed chill up the queen's spine.

Though she was not one to submit, how could she have been so naïve as to disobey her husband and not heed his severe warning? Merida would surely perish out in weather such as this. _S__omething _was near, and drawing nearer by the moment.

* * *

A famished Mor'du's snout was lifted into the air as an unfamiliar scent wafted through the area. The beast licked his chops in anticipation, putting a massive paw forward in a step that sent vibrations into the earth. A growl emanated from deep within his throat as he began lumbering toward the source of the scent; his fresh prey.

He bared his sharp canines with wistful fervor, slurping his pink tongue across his chops once more. Flattening his ears to his head, he reared up on his hind legs, placing his two front paws steadily on one of the stones standing before him. His nose caught the scent once more, though now it was accompanied with another – it was joined by the smell of fear. He brought his heavy paws down upon the ground once more, shaking the earth.

One of the queen's delicately crafted braids swung rhythmically back in forth with the heavy exhales of the beast, and she squeezed her eyes shut for fear of witnessing the terrifying sight of the creature.

Mor'du inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nose. A vulnerable infant, easily able to be snatched from its shocked and terrified mother, was surely in his presence, as well. As he opened his enormous jaws and readied his attack, the bristles of fur on his back stood on end as he identified yet another scent – the smell of another bear, though no longer living. One of his kind had been slayed, and this unsettling fact alone caused him to curl his lips back in a snarl as he backed away from his target. His stomach gnawed with hunger, but his own life was far more important and unable to be salvaged. Disenchanted, he turned and swiftly walked back into the glen in search of another unprepared soul to appease his hunger.

A deep, worried voice, in a call of the queen's name, echoed and reverberated throughout the area, and a relieved Elinor turned in the direction of her king's brogue, scurrying into the glen without a single glance back at the tall, intimidating towers.

Elinor sighed in relief as Fergus came into view, and her husband echoed her exhale with one of his own as she scampered towards him. Her heart still beating clamorously, she took solace as the king enveloped her in his arms and released a soft whisper of her name.

"Lass, ye nearly scared the livin' daylights out of me," he breathed, hugging her tighter as he planted kisses upon her face. It took the king a moment to process that his wife was crying. "What's happened to ye, Elinor? Are ye hurt?" he inquired anxiously, leaning back to gaze into her tearful eyes.

"Something," she whimpered, "s-something is out there, Fergus." She inhaled, gaining her composure as her husband comforted her. The king gently pushed her aside, gripping his sword where it rested in his sheath.

"Stay here, Elinor," he ordered gruffly. "I'll take care of this." A moment later, his queen was in front of him, acting as a barricade.

"Oh no, Fergus. _Please, _dear." she pleaded, glancing down at her daughter. "It's too dangerous. A-and, I think we should get Merida back to the castle." murmured Elinor, lightly kissing her daughter's forehead.

Despite the king's determination, he nodded at his wife's suggestion, as his child was far more important to him than chasing after a beast.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ye the truth, Fergus. I saw them." Elinor affirmed, receiving an unconvinced yet gentle gaze from her husband, who was cradling the princess over her crib.

"Alright, Eli, ye saw the wisps." he sighed, tucking Merida snugly beneath several layers of blankets. The relieved king and queen were assured their daughter was perfectly healthy, much to Elinor's joy, who arranged for Merida to be examined in the infirmary immediately after arriving at the castle. "Though, I'm still concerned about ye. Do ye think it may be possible that ye might be sufferin' from some sort of delirium?"

He cowered slightly at the glare Elinor aimed in his direction, and as Merida gave a soft sigh of contentment, Fergus crawled into bed beside his wife, who folded her arms.

"Elinor, love. Forgive me, but I'm just not one to believe in magic."

Now it was Elinor who sighed, and she leaned back upon her pillow, exhausted from the harrowing events of the day.

"My father recited stories about the wisps to me every night," she said sentimentally.

Fergus placed a kiss upon her cheek, gently resting his hand upon hers. She turned her head and offered him a warm smile, wriggling into his arms. He kissed the apex of her head lovingly, her glossy, chestnut locks draping over his arms as he ran his fingers through her tresses.

"The wisps led me to you. That's... that's why I believe, dear."

Fergus furrowed his brow in puzzlement, confounded. Why had his wife, with whom he shared his deepest thoughts and opinions, neglected to inform him of this fact?

"Eh?" he murmured, pressing for more information.

"When we were children, the wisps led me to DunBroch. I suppose ye think that sounds silly."

He kissed her cheek lovingly, professing in a whisper, "Whatever the case, our fates have come together, and for that, I'm grateful."


	8. Chapter 8: Family Matters

Family Matters**  
**

_A tender family moment.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Please enjoy this short one-shot. Expect more work from me soon!**

* * *

The wailing of the king and queen's daughter, Princess Merida of DunBroch, echoed throughout their cozy bedroom, causing the infant's mother to stir. Elinor made an attempt to squirm out of her husband's affectionate grasp, which ultimately failed, as he only tightened his grip of her.

"And where do ye think _ye're_ goin', lass?" he chuckled, pulling her farther on to the mattress, enveloping her deeper in his arms.

"Fergus," she whispered sharply, receiving only a grunt from her consort, though he proceeded to yawn groggily.

"What is it, love?" he responded in a whisper, releasing a contented moan and burying his face in the nape of her neck, kissing it lightly.

"Merida's cryin', dear." she replied, placing her hands on his arms, which were currently wrapped protectively around her waist, his hands resting upon her stomach. Several seconds of silence passed.

"So she is," he replied, slightly loosening his grasp of her, though he wasn't entirely convinced with the idea of his allowing his queen to leave him.

"Ye've got to let me up," Elinor reiterated, and Fergus groaned, reluctantly releasing her from his embrace.

Elinor slowly sat up with a sigh, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and placing her feet on the floor. She loyally retreated to Merida's bassinet in the corner of the room, leaning down and lifting the baby from where she had been resting. Cradling the infant in her arms, she gently began rocking her fussy, fiery-haired daughter back and forth while suppressing her obvious fatigue. Fergus listened to her yawn quietly, and he, too, sat up in bed, rubbing his face in an effort to wake himself up.

"Darlin'," he called out, and Elinor slowly turned to face him, patiently awaiting his response. He made a motion toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder and kissing her temple. "I'll take over from here, love."

Elinor smiled graciously as the king removed their baby from her arms.

"Ye're such a dear," the queen replied thankfully, caressing his cheek with her palm. She returned to the bed the two monarchs shared, crawling beneath the covers and stretching across on to Fergus' half of the bed, snuggling against his pillow.

"Now, my wee darlin', ye need to stop your bawlin'," Fergus crooned, rocking Merida back and forth. "Yer mum's very tired, lass, and as the king and queen, she and I have to attend to some important things in the mornin'..."

Merida paid no attention to her father's effort to pacify her. She continued to cry, and the floorboards creaked as Elinor rose from the bed once again, joining her husband at his side. Merida momentarily stopped crying at the sight of her mother, though she began to wail once again after several seconds.

"Now, wee lass, what's this about not obeyin' yer father?" she chided, offering a hand to her daughter, who clutched her finger in her tiny fist.

"Elinor, ye need yer rest, darlin'. Go back to bed. I'll take Merida out for a walk through the castle."

"Oh, hush now," the queen replied, kissing her daughter's small fingers. "There's no need for that."

The queen began to sing quietly in Gaelic, her smooth brogue being accentuated even more so than usual. Fergus watched in amazement as the finicky princess's cries began to cease, and her wet, blue eyes began to close. As Elinor's voice drifted off, she took Merida in her arms, touching noses with her and kissing her forehead tenderly, being careful all the while not to awaken her.

"Good night, sweetheart." she cooed quietly.

She gently placed the baby back in the bassinet, observing the flickering glow of the fireplace dance across her daughter's delicate features as she gazed adoringly at her. Elinor sighed contentedly and turned to face her husband, who stood motionless, his mouth gaping at the ease with which his wife was able to appease their daughter.

"How did – how did ye...?" he stammered, darting his eyes back and forth between his wife and daughter.

"My mum used to sing that lullaby to me every night," she said fondly, instantly reminiscing about her youth. As the couple retreated to their bed, Fergus smiled lovingly at his queen.

"Ye have a beautiful voice, love," the king stated in a whisper.

Elinor turned her head and gazed into his eyes. She lunged forward and tugged on his tunic in an effort to pull him on top of her, but he rejected this idea, and in turn wrapped his large, supportive arms around her lithe form, rolling over on his back and bringing her on top of him in an attempt to avoid all possibilities of hurting her, as he was quite larger than the queen.

Their passion lasted only mere moments, but to the king and queen, it was heavenly. Fergus suddenly pulled back from the osculation, causing Elinor to become disenchanted at the loss of passion.

"As much as I'm wantin' this, we can't afford to have _another_ wee babby, darlin'," he chuckled, kissing her one last time before allowing her to roll off from on top of him. He chuckled once again at the look she gave him, tugging the thick quilt up over her shoulder. She released a yawn she'd been trying to suppress as the warmth of the quilt washed over her, and Fergus wrapped his arms around her waist again, kissing the top of her head. "Besides, lass, ye're needin' yer sleep more than anythin'." He gently rested his chin upon her head, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss upon his mouth as she conformed to his request. "I love ye, darlin'," he whispered, hugging her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Mine

Baby Mine

_When Princess Merida becomes sick, her parents strive to be even more doting._

* * *

The fresh snows of winter had settled upon the Highlands, and the queen had been dreading that moment in which the first snowflake would cascade to the frozen ground. As a new mother, her maternal instincts had roused, striving to preserve the health of her infant daughter, who was especially susceptible to illness.

She hadn't been remiss in informing her husband of her qualms, as their baby was such a tiny and vulnerable thing. Although Fergus worshiped the ground his lasses walked upon, or, in his daughter's case, crawled upon, he was somewhat less wary about their baby's well-being, assuring his wife not to dwell upon it. Merida was a naturally strong, healthy baby girl, but Elinor was especially particular in bundling up the princess whenever the family ventured outside, clutching the small form tightly to her chest and concealing her child's face from the elements.

At the first sight of her daughter's bright, azure eyes becoming clouded and less observant, the concerned queen made it her priority to monitor the princess' health with fervor. Merida's energy had significantly deteriorated, Elinor had noticed, and it was inherent in the monarch's nature to fret incessantly. She eyed her constantly, and offered her opportunities to be nourished often.

Elinor layered the princess' cradle with warm blankets and had had the bed situated near the crackling hearth in the royal bedchamber, being absolutely certain Merida was sufficiently warm.

The baby, and also her parents, experienced restless nights. Merida was plagued with her lack of sleep, and it shattered the queen's heart at the suffering her darling child was experiencing. The princess often cried for her mother during the night, pleading for relief in some way from her sickness.

* * *

Elinor arose from her sleep, sitting up beside her husband at the familiar sound of her daughter's wailing. The king shifted in bed beside her with a yawn, and his voice halted his wife.

"Elinor, love, ye've been runnin' yerself ragged carin' for Merida." he offered gruffly yet gently. "Allow me, darlin'." He made a motion to peel back the covers, but the queen offered him a slight grin, shaking her head.

"Thank ye, Fergus, but no, dear, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, darling. I'll tend to our wee lass." she replied, leaning in for a kiss from her king.

"As ye wish, Eli."

The man hastily accepted her request and responded with passion, caressing her waist with his hands. Who was he to deny his queen of anything? After a moment, Elinor reluctantly broke the kiss, and her husband released her from his grasp.

She retreated to her daughter's bassinet and peered down at the crying infant within. The baby's normally rosy cheeks were flushed, tinged with a bright scarlet. Her tiny nose was reddened and moist, and her forehead was gleaming with a coat of perspiration.

"Oh, hush now, wee Merida." Elinor cooed tenderly, lifting her child out of her crib, supporting the baby's head with her palm. She brought the child up to her face and kissed her red curls before beginning to rock the baby rhythmically. "What's wrong, love, hm?" she asked gently, turning her face and kissing Merida's cheek as the child rested her chin upon her mother's shoulder, continuing to wail. If only the princess was able to speak, then Elinor would easily be able to assuage her fussy daughter. "Try and tell Mummy what's wrong, wee lamb." the queen crooned, attempting to use a loving demeanor and gentle, soft tone to calm the baby in her arms.

With a defeated sigh, she carried Merida back to the bed where the king lay, observing her with sympathy for his wife and daughter, and crawled beneath the covers. Fergus rolled over on to his side, draping an arm over his queen's shoulder as she cradled their child in her arms.

"Merida, darlin'." Fergus whispered, stroking his daughter's cheek with the back of his hand. His daughter seized her father's finger in her fist as she bawled, and the king brought the tiny hand up to his face, kissing it lightly. "Perhaps she's just wantin' somethin' to eat, love?" He smiled as his queen brought the child to her bosom, but the child refused, turning her head away.

"Oh, my wee darling," Elinor sighed, "if only ye could tell us what's botherin' ye." She wearily rested her head upon her pillow as she lay down on her side, enveloping Merida in her arms and stroking her daughter's cheek.

The baby's cries slowly grew less clamorous, and, to the queen's relief, began a decrescendo into soft whimpers. The infant's tear-stained eyes opened slightly as she looked up at the two people gazing down upon her with loving expressions; she recognized these two as her caregivers, her protectors – her mother and father. She made a slight sound and sniffled. Her father grinned boyishly, and the baby exposed her gums in an infantile smile.

"Seems as if our wee lass is finally growin' drowsy." he murmured fondly as the baby girl yawned. Her mother kissed her cheek, and the infant rolled over in the queen's arms, burying her face in her mother's chest.

"I shall hold her for a wee bit longer." Elinor whispered, kissing Merida's curls several times. "I don't think I can let her go just quite yet."

The king smiled as he wrapped his arms lightly around his lasses, paying mind to the sleeping, dreaming baby in his wife's arms.


	10. Chapter 10: Raindrops and Teardrops

Raindrops and Teardrops

_During a storm, the king and queen attempt to comfort their beloved princess.  
_

* * *

As her daughter pounded her fists against the lukewarm water, Elinor admired the little redhead with adoration. She dampened a cloth and rubbed it gently against her baby's stomach, and the young girl squealed with delight at her mother's touch.

"Och, ye wee, precious bairn, you." Elinor crooned. "I'm goin' to eat ye up someday, so I am." Merida promptly began to giggle, and the queen caressed the princess' cheek. "Ticklish, are we?" she chuckled in a hushed tone, gingerly lifting the infant's chin. The baby's blue eyes gazed into her mother's with evident adoration, and the queen couldn't resist leaning in to give her daughter some affection. The young princess cooed as her mother kissed her, and she ran her tiny hands possessively over the queen's neat braids.

"Hm, Eli?" boomed the king's deep voice as he strolled casually into the room. Merida began to giggle and clap as her father took his entrance, and the proud king boomed with cheerful laughter. The queen felt a hand drape gently over her shoulder, and her husband gave it a gentle squeeze. "Who is, eh, beloved?"

"Don't ye even think about it, Fergus," Elinor warned, gently scrubbing Merida's back with the cloth.

"Think about what, love?" Fergus inquired innocently.

A cheeky grin swept across the king's face, and he briefly tickled his wife's sides, causing her to jump and release a squeal. The queen twisted around and rebuked him with an elbowing and a roll of her eyes. All the while, her husband quaked with hearty laughter.

"Aye, ye devil, that's quite enough. Ye've had ye're fun. Now, do ye mind givin' me a hand?" inquired the female monarch of her consort.

"'Course, Elinor," obliged Fergus, crouching down beside his queen. "Anythin' for my two favorite lasses."

"I certainly hope the two of us are yer _only _lasses," Elinor mentioned, a good-natured smirk spreading across her face.

"How could ye even ask somethin' so daft, love?" he asked, tickling beneath their daughter's chin as he wrapped his other arm around the queen's waist. Merida curled her toes at the affection her father showered her with.

The infant princess, delighted that both of her parents at last had their attention focused upon her, pumped her legs in the water with fervency, continuing to repetitively smack her fists into the water.

"Calm yerself, wee lass, ye're almost done," her mother assured the princess, who was beginning to create a fuss. The baby whimpered and raised her arms into the air, wishing for her guardian to grant her access to the freedom she so wholeheartedly desired. The queen tenderly lifted Merida out of the washtub, cradling her damp curls with her palm as her husband offered her a towel. "There now, lassie," cooed the mother to her child as she wrapped the towel around her tiny, trembling form. The two monarchs rose to their feet.

"Nice and warm now, wee darlin'?" Fergus inquired of his daughter, who gazed up at him with huge, blue eyes. The baby responded to the king's familiar voice with an endearing babbling, resting her head upon her mother's chest as she raised her hand, making grabbing motions directed at her father. The king chuckled as he reached out a hand to his child, and Merida grasped and squeezed his finger with her miniscule fist.

Elinor kissed her daughter's cheek. "Do ye want to see yer father? Hm?" she asked gently, offering their child to her proud husband. The king hastily obliged in accepting the bundle and cradled his tiny princess in his arms, gazing into her blue orbs. The queen retreated to her husband's side, lightly touching his arm and resting her head upon his shoulder.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, dear?" Elinor whispered, observing the infant as she slowly closed her eyes and began to suck her thumb.

"Aye, almost as beautiful as her mum." Fergus said quietly, kissing their daughter's forehead. He proceeded to murmur, "Someday, wee lass, if ye're lucky, ye will be."

"Fergus, ye think ye're so charming," Elinor sighed, linking arms with him as the couple exited the room and made their way to their bedroom.

"Aren't I though, Eli?" he chuckled, kissing his wife's temple.

She nodded subtly, not wishing to encourage his naturally boastful disposition and therefore empower his large but quirky ego. He was well aware of how easily he could woo his queen.

The couple retreated to the royal bedchamber before settling upon their bed together.

"Is the wee lamb asleep, dear?" inquired the queen, studying her infant daughter.

"No, I should say not," laughed the king, gazing down upon his daughter as she opened her eyes. "Far from it, Elinor."

At the change of scenery, Merida turned her head and studied the room, recognizing familiar surroundings. The princess began to coo and squirm in her father's arms in an attempt to gain her freedom.

"Someone's a bit fussy tonight," mused the queen, stifling a giggle with her hand.

"Alright, m'darlin'," he said, lifting back the towel and blowing upon his daughter's stomach. The baby shrieked and began to giggle, pumping her pudgy legs in the air. Fergus gingerly grasped Merida's foot in his humongous paw, massaging it lightly. She momentarily lifted her arms into the air, begging to be held. Fergus lifted his beloved daughter from his lap, showering her with kisses in a fatherly fashion. He then set her down gently once more, offering his wife a grin as the infant struggled to roll on to her stomach.

"Aye, then, Merida. Go to Mummy," he encouraged, aiding his daughter in her efforts and rubbing her back as she glanced back over her shoulder with a puzzled expression. Fergus gestured for her to proceed, and the princess turned her head around. Her azure eyes brightened as they locked with her mother's – warm, inviting amber eyes displaying unconditional love.

"Come here, my dear," chimed Elinor, mirroring her daughter's smile. Merida obeyed the queen, inching slowly towards the joyful monarch.

The king boomed with laughter. "That's right, wee Merida, you can do it!" he cheered, supporting his daughter with encouragement. "That's my lass!"

Elinor outstretched her arms.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart!" she sang, smiling sympathetically as Merida began to struggle.

The baby twisted up her face with a grunt and clenched her fists, using her elbows to pull herself toward her beloved guardian. Elinor and Fergus, who not long before had each taken on the role of mother and father, respectively, admired their child proudly as she continued to crawl towards the queen.

"Go on, Merida!" Fergus said excitedly.

"C'mon, darling, you can do it! Come to Mummy," said the queen, reaching out her arms for the baby.

Merida smiled, revealing her pink gums as she triumphantly crawled into her mother's lap. The queen squealed delightedly, lifting up her daughter and showering her with kisses. The baby echoed her mother's outburst with a toothless smile, placing her hands on either side of her mother's face. Elinor kissed Merida's forehead a final time before hugging her to her chest.

"She takes after her Dad, after all, Elinor!" chuckled the king. He grinned boyishly as his queen quirked a brow.

"Aye, so she does," she giggled, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as the princess giddily shrieked with sheer glee.

A sudden clash of thunder echoed throughout the castle, and the king instinctively lurched for his wife and daughter, engulfing them in his arms. The family huddled together for a moment as the rumbling remnants of the outburst subsided. Rain began to patter violently upon the window.

The king and queen released each other from their arms at the sound of their daughter's whimpering. Merida's eyes began to suffuse with tears as her lip quivered, and Elinor's amber orbs filled with sympathy for her beloved child.

"Oh, my wee love, yer Mummy's here," Elinor murmured gently, nuzzling her face against her daughter's cheek, "and yer father will most assuredly keep ye out of harm's way."

Fergus grinned proudly, inching closer to his wife and daughter. Elinor rested her head against her husband's shoulder as they reclined upon their bed and attempted to assuage the fears of their distressed offspring.

Merida continued to wail, refusing to be appeased. The tiny freckles dotting her face appeared to move as she wrinkled her nose, bawling all the more.

"Aw, c'mon now, Merida," the king said gently. "Ye're my brave lass, aren't ye? No wee little storm can faze you, can it?"

Merida silenced her crying for a moment and cocked her head, as if interpreting what her father had uttered. Her parents exhaled sighs of relief at their daughter's apparent serenity; but, a flicker of lightning and a single rumble of distant thunder was all that was needed to cause tears to flow once more.

"Oh, Fergus, we can't leave her like this," said the queen woefully, stroking the princess' still dampened locks of curly hair.

"I wouldn't think of it, love," her husband affirmed loyally, bringing his wife and child closer. "Perhaps ye should try singin' to her. The wee lass loves that, Eli."

The concerned mother was willing to try anything in order to instill her daughter with a sense of comfort. She parted her lips to sing the infant's favorite lullaby, unable to be heard over Merida's clamorous cries.

Elinor sighed ruefully, taking Merida's tiny hand in hers and kissing it lightly. "Could ye go on ahead and shut the door, dear?" she inquired of her noticeably disenchanted consort as she rocked the crying infant in her arms. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until she tires out, the poor thing. I don't want to disturb anyone tryin' to sleep."

"Aye, love," Fergus agreed, rising from their bed. As he was making his way to the door, he momentarily caught his foot upon the base of the bedpost, sending his humongous stature toppling to the floor. He instantly released a yelp, bellowing with a groan as he peeked over the foot of the bed.

"Oh, darling, are you alright?" Elinor pressed, suppressing her threatening, tenacious laughter. She was ashamed with herself; what sort of improper, heartless woman would chortle at her husband's misfortune? She was a lady, after all, and she adored her king with all her heart.

The shrill sound of amused laughter rang in her ears, and she glanced down upon her daughter, beaming.

"A-aye, Eli, I'm... say, what're ye so happy about? Enjoy seein' the love of yer life in pain, do ye?" he moaned pitifully, rubbing his head with a grimace.

"Oh, of course not, love!" insisted Elinor, a slightly guilty expression becoming donned on her face. She offered her beloved an apologetic smile as he glanced at her. Fergus managed a slight grin as his wife gazed adoringly upon their daughter, darting her eyes upward for a mere moment, locking eyes with him before averting her eyes downward once more. "But, Fergus, look!"

The king's melancholy immediately diminished as he laid eyes upon his radiant princess. The girl lay cradled in his queen's arms, giggling uncontrollably and clapping her hands with evident enthusiasm.

"Would ye look at that, hm?" chimed the king, receiving a tender smile from Elinor.

The two monarchs affectionately embraced one another; afterwards, they focused their attention upon their precious Merida, finding solace in the occasional giggle that escaped from the princess. After a short, peaceful period of pleasant silence, the royal family simply dwelling in the blissful appreciation of their harmony, the child began to drift off, and the fatigued yet complacent mother retreated to the sumptuous bassinet by the hearth in a graceful stride. She settled the infant in the crib, tucking her in with an expertise that could only be compared to a mother's unconditional love.

King Fergus and Queen Elinor retired to bed, each extinguishing the glowing candles at their bedsides. The female monarch received a lustful kiss from her king. The lass, with an endearing chuckle, gently rejected her husband's advances, and though he was somewhat disappointed, the man was content to simply be at his wife's side.

Just as the royal couple was succumbing to their slumber, an infantile giggling filled the room, and the monarchs stirred. Several yawns, paired with a fatigued sigh and an audible groan, joined the laughter in a chorus just moments later.


	11. Chapter 11: No Need for Words

**A/N: Just to warn you, everyone prepare for baby Merida cuteness overload... ;) **

* * *

No Need for Words

_The close, royal family, enjoying the company of one another, share a heartwarming moment in front of the fireplace.  
_

* * *

The small royal family relished the time they spent together, taking advantage of any opportunity they were presented with to privately share the company of one another. Fergus and Elinor had fallen utterly in love with their precious baby girl, becoming entirely entranced whenever her inquisitive, azure orbs gazed trustingly into theirs.

On chilly evenings, the king, queen, and princess would often retire in front of the roaring hearth in the tapestry room, settling contentedly upon the soft carpet situated in front of the flames. The doting mother and father were enthusiastic in providing their baby with affection, and Merida, who, despite only existing on the earth for a short period of time, adored the attention she received. Her parents would often share an endearing smile and a laugh with one another, amused at the fact that their tiny princess, whenever she recognized that the king and queen had their attention completely and solely focused upon her, would strive to make her appearance and actions all the more innocent and precious, if such a feat were at all possible.

This particular, drizzly evening served as no exception. While the queen worked tirelessly on their daughter's new outfit, the king tumbled about on the floor with their child. Fergus glanced up from the one-sided conversation he was holding with Merida, his mouth curving upward in a smile.

"Merida, see if ye can convince Mummy to get down here with us, hm?" he chuckled heartily, placing a tender kiss upon the baby's cheek. The girl squealed at his loving caress, hugging her father's head and nuzzling his curly hair.

"Darling, I have to get this gown sewn for Merida before she freezes her wee toes off!" Elinor giggled, offering her husband and daughter, clad in only a cloth diaper, a sincere, loving smile. The princess twisted her body around at the sound of her mother's voice and babbled cordially, exposing her pink gums in a smile. The queen returned her loving gaze, responding gently, "Nearly there, darling lass."

"Oh, c'mon, love. All work and no play?" Fergus said mischievously, quirking a brow and glancing at the red-headed lass beside him. "What do _you_ think, wee babe?"

Merida glanced from her father back to her mother, gurgling in agreement and crawling on her belly towards the queen. The proud parents were thrilled at the fact that their baby was beginning to learn to crawl. She had yet to begin to speak, however, a fact that caused the king to suffer a terrible case of impatience, something for which he was quite renowned.

"Oh, Fergus, keep her away from the needles, will ye, love?" Elinor requested in a slightly distressed tone, smiling and breathing a sigh of relief as her husband captured their daughter in his massive hands.

The lass squeaked in surprise, though she began giggling shortly afterward, delighted at her father's affection. Fergus settled down on the floor with her once more, gently placing her before him. He lay upon his stomach in order to gaze into Merida's expressive, blue eyes. A bubble of saliva dribbled from her lips as she gurgled enthusiastically, and she seized the king's mustache with her tiny hands, giving it a forceful tug.

"Och, stop that, lassie," he chuckled mischievously, poking the infant's belly with the utmost caution. Merida shrieked joyously, her toothless mouth gaping as she squealed.

Fergus briefly picked up the sound of his queen's chuckling, grinning from ear to ear as he glanced up at her. Her delicate hands were busily at work, but the king was delighted at the progress she'd made within the past minutes. At last, she held up the garment in the fading light, and her precious daughter babbled with wholehearted delight as her mother took her place beside her small but incredibly adoring family.

"Aye, darling, here I am! Here I am..." crooned the queen as she lifted her daughter into her arms. The infant squeaked in approval, cooing absentmindedly as she appeared to admire her mother's necklace. She placed a pudgy hand upon the silver pendant as her mother cradled her close, clutching both the princess and the new garment tightly to her chest.

After a pleasant moment of silence, the king piped up, giddiness forming in his brogue. "Eli, Eli! I-I wanna show ye somethin'!" he exclaimed in an ardent tone, eagerly gesturing for the queen to allow Merida to sit in front of him. His wife obliged, gently placing their daughter before him, observing her two loved ones with a pair of adoring, amber eyes while yearning to learn exactly what kind of performance her dear husband had in store for her.

"Go on, dear," she said warmly, offering him an encouraging, supportive gaze.

Fergus nodded, receiving his daughter's attention as he spoke up again. "Alright, Merida, I know ye can do this. Just do this, and I won't ask for anythin' more!" he rambled excitedly, inhaling in an anxious breath before continuing. "Now then, show Mummy what we've been workin' on! Do this for yer dad, lass, c'mon!" he encouraged, briefly kissing his daughter's head at the sight of her perplexed expression. "Say 'Mummy', Merida! Try it, just as we practiced, remember? Surprise yer mum! She doesn't believe Daddy! Not one wee bit!"

Elinor giggled, shutting her mouth just as her husband raised his head and quirked a brow at her. Fergus locked his eyes with his daughter's, which had quickly become a blank void. She slowly opened her mouth, as if to finally abide by her father's wishes and therefore provide him with unending pride and pleasure.

"Oh, darling, ye can't expect her to-" Elinor murmured sympathetically, instantly being interrupted by a request for silence carried out by her indescribably joyful love. The queen could only roll her amber eyes, thoroughly amused at his childlike whimsy.

"Sh-she's goin' to do it, Elinor! Our wee Merida is goin' to say her first words, love, just ye wait!" he assured her, and the entire room fell silent. The tension could have been sliced with a knife. The princess continued to stare blankly at her father, who anxiously awaited his daughter's speech.

Merida's face suddenly became distorted with an incomprehensible expression as she wrinkled her freckled nose, and the baby sneezed, at last breaking the silence. As she recovered from her uproar, the princess blinked her blue eyes several times before gazing up at her father, who appeared to be unmistakably crestfallen. The girl's face, peppered with countless, adorable freckles, brightened as she beamed. She squealed and raised her arms, desiring to be cuddled, as she wholeheartedly believed she had done quite enough to please her father.

"Oh, come here, ye wee lamb." Elinor sighed, gingerly lifting her daughter and rolling her over upon her back. She lightly tickled Merida's stomach, to which the baby responded with gleeful energy, before busying herself with the task of clothing her fussing child.

"Er, um... well..." Fergus stammered, his face slightly ruddy with embarrassment and disappointment, though he sported a slight grin. "Wasn't quite what I was hopin' for, but we'll work on it, won't we, m'darlin'? Good effort!"

The princess squeaked delightedly in response to her father and squirmed as her mother attempted to dress her, only being instilled with a calming serenity as the queen leaned in to kiss her cheek and hum soothingly into her ear. Elinor managed to keep her baby appeased long enough to slip on her freshly-sewn gown, and the monarch gave a contented sigh.

"Are ye not quite ready to talk yet, sweetheart? Hm?" Elinor inquired, bringing the child up to her face and nuzzling her rosy cheek. "Or have ye simply nothin' to say?" Merida babbled incoherently as she replied to her mother's query, and Elinor kissed her daughter's temple as she listened intently, nodding. "Ye don't say!" she said with a chuckle, fondly planting a kiss upon her baby's neck as the infant averted her solemn, blue orbs concernedly to her father.

Fergus sighed in his gloomy disappointment. "Guess I was wrong, Elinor. Again..."

"Oh, darling, it's not yer fault," the queen chuckled, scooting closer to her husband and leaning to kiss his whiskered face. "I want our wee lass to speak just as much as you do, but we mustn't rush these things. She'll be good and ready in no time at all, ye'll see."

Merida piped up, making her presence known once more. With a firm expression, the baby began to whimper, desperately trying to tell her parents that she possessed a dire need that had to be met. Elinor began rocking her baby as she cradled her in her arms, and she smiled graciously as Fergus aided her in slipping one of the sleeves of her gown off her shoulder. She smiled as Merida hastily seized the opportunity to nurse, but just seconds passed before the baby's attention was directed elsewhere.

The young princess turned her head around to gaze at her father, recognizing that he was visibly glum. Merida whimpered as she stretched her arms out towards him, and the queen chuckled.

"Well, if ye don't need to be changed, and ye're tummy's not in need of anythin', I suppose ye just want to see yer father," she reasoned, placing the infant down gently before pulling up her sleeves, sufficiently covering herself.

Fergus smiled as his daughter began inching towards him, his mustache rising as his face brightened. "C'mon, lass!" he said warmly, rolling over on his back and gazing upside down at his precious lasses, who were both offering him loving smiles, although one of them was all gums.

He shut his eyes in his state of euphoria, grinning all the while. Elinor giggled as their daughter produced a questioning sound, bringing her face close to her father's. Merida made an effort to crawl atop his face, and just as she was caught off guard, he blew deftly into her stomach, causing the baby to shriek with pure, relentless delight.

Fergus roared with his own hearty laughter. "Aha! C'mere you!"

He seized the infant and arose from the floor, showering his daughter with kisses and embracing her in an affectionate, fatherly fashion. Merida erupted in giggles, opening her mouth wide and cooing at her father. Babbling in her infantile language, she cuddled up to the king as he once more reclined upon the floor.

Fergus glanced cheekily up at his beloved wife, who offered him an incredulous yet extremely fond expression. Elinor was ecstatic at the relationship her husband shared with their darling daughter. Of course, the queen and the princess shared an undeniably close bond, as naturally a mother and daughter would, but her Fergus certainly had a soft spot in his heart for this tiny lass of theirs.

Elinor released a gasping giggle as her husband grabbed her hand and gave it a tug, pulling her down with the duo snuggling upon the floor. Merida cocked her head ever so slightly as her enamored parents shared a passionate, adoring kiss, and the princess began to coo as she desired to cuddle. Elinor vocally protested into her husband's mouth, breaking the kiss and gesturing toward their beaming, babbling daughter with a pair of wary, amber eyes.

"Darling, we can't do this in front of wee Merida," she chuckled, kissing him a final time as he gently caressed her face. Meanwhile, Merida crawled further upon her father's broad chest, grasping his whiskered face with a pair of pudgy hands.

"What, m'wee darlin', are ye jealous?" he inquired with a chuckle, caressing his daughter's rosy cheeks with both of his huge paws.

The baby gurgled at the king, and he brushed back a few curls, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. Merida loosed a giddy squeal, cooing as she glanced back and forth between her beloved guardians. She proceeded to devour oxygen by producing a drowsy yawn, astoundingly audible considering Merida's tiny body.

Fergus kissed his daughter's cheek before he lovingly handed the princess to her mother, who accepted her without hesitation. At the sight of her doting, adoring mother, the baby began to coo, yawning again and resting her head upon the queen's bosom, listening to the comforting lullaby of the woman's heartbeat.

"Someone's growin' sleepy," Elinor sang in a soft whisper, snuggling up to her husband.

"Perhaps it's you?" he chuckled, kissing his wife's temple.

Elinor rested her head upon Fergus' sculpted chest, and the king wrapped his powerful arms around his precious wife and daughter. There were no words that needed to be uttered from any one of them, especially the youngest of the trio, who had quite evidently displayed the adoration she harbored for the two monarchs who zealously returned her affections. The love shared and exchanged between the members of the quaint family was assuredly the most powerful force in the world. There was no earthly way that their bond could be torn or broken.


	12. Chapter 12: Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

_Although Fergus is the most devoted of fathers, he certainly isn't the most responsible.  
_

* * *

The king tramped about the room, mumbling frantically beneath his breath all the while. How far could an infant wander in such a short amount of time, anyway? He'd only let Merida out of his sight for a second; in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared. Fergus was absolutely certain that he would be on sour terms with his wife later on if she ever happened to find out. He simply wouldn't allow her to find out—he _couldn't _allow her to, for his sake.

"Merida, darlin'!" he cooed, dropping down to his hands and knees. "Och, ye rascal, where've ye crawled off to?" He promptly began to moan. "Oh, yer mum... she'll never forgive me if ye wind up in trouble..."

A simple task. Fergus had been left with a simple task: watch after wee Merida for a short while, during which time her mother's attention would be directed elsewhere as the monarch briefly tended to one of her royal duties. The king appreciated the fact that his beloved trusted him enough to leave the princess alone with him at all. Though Fergus could sense his wife had a soft spot in her lovely heart for his antics, she was, of course, quite aware of how flighty and juvenile he could be at times. For any other father, watching after such an innocent and delightful baby girl wouldn't prove to be all too daunting. For this particular guardian, however, the task was far from mediocre.

"_C'mon, _lassie!" Fergus groaned, remorse growing in his voice. What kind of father allowed his vulnerable infant child wander off without proper supervision? "Ye can't be far, that's for sure," the anxiety-ridden father assured himself. "Ye've got to be here somewhere."

A horrifying realization befell him, and as his queen's voice rang in his ears, he began to break out in a cold sweat. Elinor, she would imminently be furious; her wrath would soon consume him.

Fergus froze as the door creaked open, and he'd never before been so terrified to catch a glimpse of his beautiful wife as she graced his presence. He spun around on his heels, instantly donning a guilty, maniacal grin.

"Hello, love!" he greeted warmly, rapidly ushering her in for an inviting embrace. The woman now in his grasp released a soft giggle, squirming playfully to free herself.

"Hello, dear," she murmured in response, attempting to wiggle out of her husband's grip. She failed to succeed in doing so, and therefore she repositioned herself in his arms, placing her delicate pair of hands upon his chest and proceeding to lightly bring them up to his face. Elinor pleasured her king with a loving caress along his jawline.

The queen's amber eyes twinkled as they locked with her king's, and her face instantly brightened, as if she conceived a wonderful, genuine thought.

"Oh, Fergus, I thought it would be grand if you and I and our wee lass could go for a short walk before it gets dark. Ye know how Merida adores goin' out with us, darling." Elinor suggested warmly, her tone entirely serene and at ease.

"U-um, well, truth be told, Eli—f-feelin' a bit worn now, love. B'lieve Merida is, in fact. The wee lass is just drowsy as can be." Fergus stammered nervously, his stuttering growing more apparent as his wife donned a concerned expression.

Elinor furrowed her brow. "Oh, well, perhaps tomorrow." she resolved with a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She stood on her toes, attempting to peek over her husband's broad shoulders. "And where is our wee lamb, dear? I suppose it's time I put her to bed."

Fergus' eyes glinted with fear. "M-Merida? Oh, well, she's—er, she's..." he stuttered, his form beginning to tremble ever so slightly. What could he possibly say to assuage his wife's inherent fears? That he simply _misplaced_ their precious daughter?

Elinor's puzzled expression instantly morphed into worry. "Fergus, do ye feel a chill? Maybe ye're not all that well—"

Her husband hastily interrupted her, vigorously shaking his head. "N-n-no, darlin', I'm feelin' right as rain! Never better, love!" The uncertainty in his blue eyes immediately alerted his quite omniscient wife to his troubles—his current countenance was something Elinor had seen many times before. Too many to count, in fact.

"Fergus, whatever is the matter?" she pressed, her brown eyes steeling with a firm resolve.

"I'm tellin' ye, Elinor, nothin' is wrong! M-Merida's perfectly fine, love—promise ye that!"

Elinor's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening to ineffable proportions. Her maternal instincts, however fresh, were rendered completely awakened. "Fergus, what's happened to our bairn?" she pursued, her eyes painfully alerting her husband, who was presently consumed with his guilt, to her motherly fears.

Fergus paused with a raspy breath. "Now, the best thing to do is stay calm, Elinor."

_"Fergus!"_

"W-well, Eli, nothin' has happened," Fergus assured her, momentarily instilling the queen with relief. It was reestablished when her husband uttered, "Th-that I know of, at least."

Elinor brought her hands to her face as she absorbed the meaning of his words, and she scurried about, frantically breathing her child's name as she began her search.

"Eli, calm down, love," Fergus pleaded in a moan, approaching her as she hastily scampered about.

Elinor echoed her husband's moan. "H-how could ye have let this happen, Fergus? I leave ye both out of my sight for a moment and—"

Before the king could scramble to put together a suitable explanation, the queen ripped back the curtains, and her heart lifted at the sight of her beloved Merida, who gazed up at her mother with a rather puzzled expression, as if she were curious as to why her mother was so frantic. The infant momentarily began to babble, and her toothless mouth gaped joyfully at the sight of the woman gazing down upon her.

With a sigh of relief, Elinor swooped down to retrieve her baby, bringing the child close to her bosom. The tiny princess squealed as her mother kissed her, and the infant outstretched her arms as her beloved father approached.

"Merida, lass," he said quietly, cupping his child's face in his massive hands. His daughter's tiny nose pressed against his, and the baby shrieked with a giggle.

"Ye most certainly take after yer father, lassie," Elinor chuckled at the sight of the princess' eyes reflecting the image of her gleaming necklace. As the child's face brightened, Merida fondled the heirloom with her pudgy hands. Her mother affectionately tickled under her chin, and the baby squeaked delightedly. The queen continued, "Causin' mischief at such a young age. What am I to do with ye?"

Fergus' tense form began to relax. It seemed that his wife was entirely cross with him, after all, though she certainly had a right to be. There were no words to represent his gratitude. His wife's eyes darted to his sheepish expression, and he shyly began to speak.

"S-so... are ye mad, love?" he inquired with a trembling tone. For such a robust, powerful man, he was left cowardly when it came to his able yet lithe wife.

Elinor cracked a smile. "Merida's safe and sound, I see no reason to be upset with you." she said gently, glancing at the fussing redhead cradled in her arms. "But, dear, please be more careful with our wee lamb. Knowing how familiar her father is with trouble, she's bound to either cause it or wind up in it. I couldn't live with the guilt if somethin' happened to her."

"I know, dear," Fergus chuckled. "She takes after her dad, doesn't she, love?" he boasted proudly, kissing his wife's temple.

"Aye," the queen sighed wearily, erupting in laughter as her husband friskily squeezed her around the waist.

The parents glanced down at their child, who had promptly begun to yawn. The mother instinctively came to terms with her baby's fatigue, and the father yearned to retreat to the inviting bedchamber they shared in order to spend private time with his small family, avoiding the possibility of any interruptions. As the queen cradled the princess close to her chest, the baby buried her face in the fabric of her mother's gown, listening intently to the familiar lullaby of her heartbeat. Her father briefly leaned down to kiss her forehead, and her parents shared a soft albeit joyful laugh as Merida's freckled face twisted up with another yawn.

Fergus couldn't resist grinning. He would certainly teach her everything he knew, despite what his queen had to say about the matter.


End file.
